The Bets
by Pitbull Lover 1995
Summary: *I don't own House of Anubis only the plot.* It all started with two different bets. The bets changed everything in these two lifes. They never meet but it changes after that.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with two different bets. The bets changed everything in these two lifes. They never meet but it changes after that.

I walked into House of Anubis with Joy. We were talking about projects and that new kid. He is from America. Great another American.

"I hope he is not in our house." I said opening the door of the house.

"Why? I hope." Joy said with a smile.

"Because Nina is enough. We don't need another American. Why do you hope?" I said.

"Because he seems cool and I think you met your match." Joy said.

"No. He is just a slimeball." I said walking into the living room to see Nina talking to Amber.

"Hey guys." Amber said.

"Hey." Joy said.

"Hey." I said bit annoyed.

"Why are you annoyed now Patricia?" Nina asked.

"Nothing." I responded sitting down in one of the chairs.

"She is just annoyed that she meet her match." Joy said.

"I didn't meet my match." I said.

"Yes you did." Joy said to me.

"Okay. I'm confused. So I heard we will have a new person in our house." Nina said.

"Really. Do you know who?" Joy asked.

"No. But it's going to be a guy." She said.

"Let's hope he's cute." Amber said.

"Yeah." Joy agreed.

"What is up with you guys and guys?" I asked.

"What? We need a cute guy and I'm single and would like to date someone." Joy said.

"Whatever." I said back.

"Can everyone please come to the living room?" Trudy asked everyone. Then the rest of the house members came on.

"What is it Trudy?" Jermone asked.

"Our new member of the house is coming soon and I want everyone to be nice to him." Trudy said. Just then I felt eyes looking at me. I know the be nice thing was mostly to me. Then we heard the door shut.

"Hey. Any one here?" A guy with an American accent said.

"Oh please no." I thought to myself.

"In here." Trudy said.

"Oh hey." He said walking in.

"Welcome. My name is Trudy. I'm the house-mother." Trudy said.

"Hey. I'm Eddie." He said.

"Nice to meet you. Oh hun let me take those bags from you." Trudy said taking his bags and left to take them to his room.

"Hey. I'm Fabian. This is Jermone, Alfie, Amber, Mara, Joy, and Patricia." Fabian said.

"I'm Nina." Nina said.

"Oh great another American." He said to Nina.

"What are you Americans going to take over the house?" Jermone said jokingly.

"No, Jermone." Nina said. Then Trudy came back.

"I hope everyone introduce each other." Trudy said.

"Yeah. Fabian did it." I said.

"That's good." She said.

"Fabian, can you show him your room? That is where he will be sleeping." She said.

"Yeah." Fabian said leaving with Eddie behind him.

"When is dinner?" Alfie asked.

"Soon. It's almost done." Trudy said.

"Nina and Mara its your turns to set the table." I remembered them.

"Thanks for the reminder Patty." Mara said. Then Nina and Mara went to set the table.

A couple of minutes passed and dinner was done. I went around and told everyone dinner was done and it was time to eat. I walked up to Fabian's door and knocked.

"Enter." Fabian said.

"Just let you know its time to eat." I told them and left. In a couple of seconds everyone was sitting at the table and eating one of Trudy's cooked meals.


	2. Chapter 2

So everyone was sitting at the table. I sat by Joy and Nina. We were talking about classes and projects.

"So Eddie. You're from America?" Jerome said.

"Yeah." Eddie said.

"Then why do you want to come to a school in London?" He asked.

"Well my mom shipped me off here. So you should ask her." Eddie said.

"Whatever." Jerome said.

"So Nina. How long have you been here?" Eddie asked Nina.

"A year Eddie." She said.

"So is there any magic creature or magic. I should know about." He said.

"No. This is not Hogwarts from Harry Potter books." I said getting annoyed with the Harry Potter jokes from him.

"Oh really. So we don't get to fly around on broom stitches and cast spells." He said laughing.

"Wow. You must be stupid. If you think this is really Hogwarts." I said.

"Okay. Enough everyone." Trudy said from the kitchen.

"I think I done. If any is going to be looking for me don't be." I said grabbing my plate went to put it the sink and head upstairs. I went right to my room. I plopped on my bed and put my ear buds in and listened to my favorite band "Sick Puppies". I had my music so loud that I didn't hear Joy or Mara come in. Then Joy pulled out one of my ear buds out. Let me tell you. That really hurt.

"What?" I said taking the other one out of my ear.

"Why can't you be nice to him?" Joy asked.

"Who?" I asked but knowing who she is talking about.

"Eddie." Mara said.

"Oh Slimeball. No." I said.

"Come on Patty. He is new here and far from home." Mara said.

"So..." I said.

"How would you feel if that was you? I bet not well." Joy said.

"Why are you two being so nice to him? He just incited us British." I said

"Because he is new and he was trying to crack a joke Patricia." Joy said.

"Yeah. Just try to be nice." Mara said.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Night." I said.

"Night Patty." Joy said.

"Night Trish." Mara said.

* * *

What do you think is going to happen the next day?

Do you think Patricia going to be nice to Eddie?

Thanks for reading. Please comment, follow, favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning. I just realize I didn't do any of my homework. Then I got up and walked into the dining room.

"Morning Trish." Joy said.

"Morning." I said.

"So nice PJs." Eddie said.

"Oh shut up. It's the weekend. It is isn't it?!" I said

"Yes it is Patty." Mara said. I sighed in relief. I sat done and head some breakfast and then went back to my room to do my homework and get changed.

I finally got all my homework done. So I went downstairs to see who is still here. I was bored. I went into the living room to find no one. I went to the kitchen to find no one but brownies. Fresh brownies and Alfie and Jerome didn't take any. Okay this is weird. I took a brownie and headed out. I walked to the guys room to find no one. Okay no is here. Then where is everyone. I walked outside to find everyone. Really Patricia was inside doing homework and everyone else thought let's go outside without me.

"Hey guys." I said annoyed.

"Hey Trixie." Jerome said.

"Are you done with your homework already girl?" Joy asked.

"Yes I am. So it never past your guys mind to asked me to come hang outside. What kind of friends you are." I said.

"Trixie. It's not our fault. Joy told us you had a lot of work to do and you need to be alone. So no one bother her." Jerome said looking at me.

"Are you kidding me Joy? You know I would want to come out and hang." I said mad. How could she say that. Then I see who she is talking to before I came out. She was talking to Eddie.

"We wanted you to come out. But Joy said if we don't tell you. Then we don't have to worry about you and Eddie fighting. She didn't want to see or hear it." Nina said.

"Yeah she said it was annoying. Also you couldn't be nice to him if your life depended on it." Amber told me.

"Oh really. Joy don't talk to me now." I said walking away.

"Look what you did." Jerome said then went after me.

"What do you want Clark?" I asked him.

"To make a bet with you. I bet that you can't be nice to Eddie for the rest of the year." He said.

"What. No." I said.

"What scared. Or a chicken. I didn't take you as a chicken Patricia." He said.

"I'm no chicken." I told him.

"Then do we have a bet or not." He asked putting his hand out.

"We have a bet." I told him as I shakes his hand to sighted the deal. Then he walked a way.

(Author note: This will be the only time I will go to someone else P.O.V. The rest will be in Patricia P.O.V)

Jerome P.O.V

I was coming back with a smile on my face. Then I walks up to Eddie and wants a word with him. So I walked with him until no one can hear us.

"Okay. What do you want Clark?" He asked me.

"To make a bet with you." I said.

"Okay I'm listening." He told me.

"I bet you can't get Patricia to fall in love with before this year is over." I told him.

"Deal. I bet I can." Eddie said. Then he walked way. Oh Jerome what you doing? You are in big trouble. Oh wait I know what I'm doing. I getting two people together without they knowing it. They belong together. Everyone in the house knows it. But I think Joy is trying to make a move on Eddie. So I had to step in. But if it backfires then get ready for a lot of pain and being in the hospital for a long time.

End od Jerome P.O.V

I walked back to where everyone is and sat by Nina and Amber. I can't stand Amber talk about fashion. It is so annoying. But I'm not going to sit by Joy. I'm mad at her. Okay how should I start being nice to Eddie. I can not say rude things to him. Maybe find something in common with each other. I don't know. This is going to be hard. Why did I take the bet? Right because I'm no chicken. But I have nothing. I will have something soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please comment what you think, follow, favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it is so short. Sorry for the late update. I still have a bad case of writer's block. Any ways here it is now please enjoy.

* * *

I still have nothing to win this bet. I betted that I could be nice to Eddie for the rest of the year. But its going to be hard. How could I approach this. I could ignore him the year. Or aviode him. Maybe that could work.

"Patty. Are you okay?" Mara asked me.

"Yeah. Just don't want to talk to someone right now." I said glaring over to Joy. She is post to be my best friend but since she been back she thinks she could get everything she wants. That is not the Joy I know.

"Okay. Just making sure." She said.

"Hey. We need a sibuna meet in my room now." Nina whipser to me. Then we all got up and left. We all went back inside to Nina's and Amber's room. When we got there I sat on the floor when everyone else sat on the beds and chairs.

"Okay. What is this all about?" I said.

"It's about the ghost and the tunnels." Amber said.

"I had a dream on how we could get a cross." Nina said.

"Okay where is it?" I asked.

"We haven't found it yet." She said.

"Okay." I said.

Then we talked about how we are going to get though the tunnels. We first got to get pass those pellers of death I like to call them. I almost died when I was down there. Not that fun really. Then we got done with our sibuna meeting and head back outside because it was so a nice day out. Maybe we will have a early dinner and have it outside. That would be really nice.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please follow,favorite,comment.


	5. Chapter 5

We all went back outside to everyone. I was playing a card game with Jerome. I keep on winning.

"You are cheating Trixie."Jerome said after I won for the tenth time.

"No. I am not. I can't help it I'm so lucky." I said with a smile.

"No one can win ten times in a row. What are you doing? How are you winning?" He said.

"Just luck." I said. I looked aver to Nina shaking her head with a smile. Then Trudy came out with plates in her hands.

"Everyone come and help bring stuff out. We are eating outside today because it is so nice out." She said. Everyone got up and went inside to grad everything we needed.

After we got done. Eddie came over to sit by me. I looked at him with a confused face.

"May I help you?" I asked him.

"No. Just want to sit here." He said.

"Whatever. Just be quiet if you can." I said picking up a book I was reading.

"What are you reading?" He asked me.

"A book. What haven't you seen a book before?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes I seen a book before. What is the book called?" He asked me.

"If you really want to know. I'm reading ' Hex Hall by: Rachel Hawkins'. It's a series." I told him showing him the book.

"Is it any good?" He asked me now reading the back of it.

"I don't know yet. Just started it." I told him taking my book back.

"Oh. Cool." He said.

"Yeah. If you don't mind I would like to read now?" I told him.

"No. Go right a head." He said.

"Okay." I said now putting my ear buds in my ears to ignored him. I looked around to see Jerome smiling at me. I just shake my head and went back to my book.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Sorry for the long wait. Hey here it was.

Hope you enjoyed.

Please comment, follow, favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

It was getting dark when we all went inside. Everyone went into the living room. I sat on the chair by the couch. Everyone got in and sat everywhere.

"Okay everyone Victor is out for the night. Also it is the weekend. So I'm going to let you stay up until midnight but no later." Trudy said standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Thanks Trudy." Everyone said in unison.

"No problem. Behave. If you need me I will be in my room. Good-Night kids." She said walking away.

"Night!" Everyone yelled after her.

"So what should we do?" Jerome said with a smirk on his face.

"What about an innocent game of truth or dare?" I said with an evil smirk.

"No." Nina said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it never ends well." She said.

"Less take a house vote." I said, "Who wants to play truth or dare say I?" Everyone except Nina said I.

"Okay. Whoever doesn't want to play say nah?" I said.

"Nah." Nina said.

"Okay. The I's have it. We are playing." I said smiling.

"Yeah. This is going to be fun." Amber said.

"Okay. Here are the rules on to our truth or dare game. You are allowed one pass. If you passed already and you have to do something with a partner. The other person can pass instead of you. Also if you are in a relationship or anything what happens or said you can't get mad. The biggest rule. If you break this rule I will beat you up is WHAT HAPPENS HERE. STAYS HERE!" I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay Jerome go get a bottle. So we can use it to pick people." I said. Jerome got up and went to the kitchen to get a bottle.

"Is this good?" He asked.

"Yeah." I grabbed the bottle and turned to everyone, "Make a circle on the ground." I said. Now the game can begin. Who is up first?


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay. Who should go first?" Eddie said with an evil grin. Everyone looked around to see who with an evil grin. Everyone looked around to see who will voluteer. Of course no one does.

"Come on scaried cats." I said.

"I'm no scaried cat. I willl go first." Eddie said taking the bottle from my hand.

"Okay." I said sitting down on the floor. Eddie spun the bottle. The bottle stopped on Nina. Nina looked at Eddie scared.

"Nina, Truth or Dare?" Eddie asked.

"Truth." Nina said.

"You are no fun. But what is your most embarassed moment?" Eddie said.

"Uhmmm…. It had to be when I was five years old. I was with my grandma and we were going to see Santa. When it was my turn to sit on Santa's lap. I had to pee and I kind of peed on Santa's lap." She said embarassed.

"Are you kidding me?" Amber said.

"No." She said.

"Okay. Your turn Nina." I said. Nina spun the bottle and it landed on Amber.

"Amber, Truth or Dare?" Nina asked.

"Truth." Amber said.

"Have you kissed someone you didn't want to kiss? If so who?" Nina said.

"No." Amber said smiling. Then she took the bottle and spun it. It spun and spun. Then it finally landed on Fabian.

"Okay Fabian. Truth or Dare?" Amber asked him.

"Truth." He said.

"Really people this is called Truth or Dare." Eddie said.

"Any ways. Who do you have a crush on?" Amber asked.

"Pass." Fabian said quickly.

"Okay everyone Fabian just used his pass." I said smirking.

"Your turn Fabs." Joy said handing him the bottle .

"Okay." He said. He spun it and it landed on Eddie. Now the fun is going to begin.

"Okay Eddie. Truth or Dare?" Fabian asked.

"Dare." Eddie said.

"Okay. I dare you to go reoginze Victor's office." Fabian said.

"Deal. Can I get some muscule power?" He said looking at Jerome and Alfie. They got up to go help. It took a few minutes but they did it. Victor's office was reogrinzed.

"Wow. When Victor finds out you are going to to be in big trouble." Mara said.

"I know. So what." He said then spinned the bottle. The bottle spun in a circle twice then finally landed on me. Everyone looked at me scared. I wasn't scared.

"Patricia, Truth or ….." He was saying until I quickly said, " Dare These see what you got Weasle." I said.

"Okay Yacker. I dare you…"


End file.
